


Hey You Know...

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [19]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5: ano sa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey You Know...

There were probably about a hundred different things that Koenma could be doing right that moment. Among them was the mountain of paperwork still sitting on his desk rather than pacing in the dark hallway, which was better than skulking in the shadows like Hiei or Kurama would have but not by much, as he waited. Somewhere from further inside the tangled web of labyrinth-like passages a clock tolled the hour the sound echoing over the marble walls of the equally bare and empty halls. It would figure the one night he planned on catching her she wouldn't be around, so like his luck.

He paused when the sound of soft footsteps came down the hall. Craning his neck and squinting a bit Koenma tried to see through the shadows. Why did his father have to insist all lights be out by a certain time? Didn't he realize that it made it that much easier for a thief to sneak around? Hopefully though it would be her and not some wayward thief that thought robbing the royal family was a good idea. Which at the moment it probably would be seeing as how he really wasn't a fighter in his own right and the kind of guy that would fight you to be first away from an explosion. Whimpy? Him? Well sort of, he didn't really like getting beat up or smacked around thank you very much.

Finally the person in question was close enough that he could make out more than simply a vague outline. The outline telling him that they were indeed female, a few more steps and he were able to get a decent look at her face. And well look at that it seemed his luck was looking up…well he hoped anyway. She could still laugh at him and threaten to tell his dad. The thought alone enough to make him pause and shudder wondering it was really worth the risk.

Stepping into her line of vision Koenma raised a hand and gave a wave. "Yo, Ayame."

There was a second where he wasn't sure she'd heard him as she didn't answer right away but eventually she looked up from the book in her hands, how she was reading in this near darkness was beyond him, and blinked at him. "Koenma."

Silence sat between them for a few moments, Ayame's patient stare on him as he attempted not to fidget. Another moment passed before he finally heaved a gigantic sigh and straightened his posture.

"Hey you know…that I uh…that I care…oh to hell with it." They'd been friends for just about ever at this point and if he was going to get punished by his father later it might as well be for something worthwhile. Closing the distance between them Koenma leaned down and placed a really tentative kiss to her lips. Waiting several seconds for a reaction and worrying when she did nothing.

Pulling away he backed up really quick looking sheepish his eyes on the ceiling above her head as he rubbed at his neck. "Ah…sorry it won't happen… again?"

That's when he noticed the amused smile on Ayame's face as she shook her head at him. "That's a shame. I would have liked to try that again."

Koenma snorted at her but obliged her, wandering over again and leaning down stopping to look at her face, "You're not going to stand there like a rag doll again are you?"

"You'll have to find out." She murmured closing the distance between their lips instead of him this time.


End file.
